Forever Bound
by kher
Summary: The Moonchild may have been the one to bring the world to darkness, but there is another, who, wishes to bring down something much greater. There is one who wishes to take on the Goddess herself. No matter what the cost.
1. Prologue

The Disclaimer: In no shape, way, or form do I own LoD. 

Author's Notes: This fanfic will feature several OC's and an AU storyline. For those who don't like that sort of thing, I'm sorry and I beg for your forgiveness. For those of you who enjoy it, please read on. I do accept _constructive_ criticism only because I would love to improve as a writer. Flames do tend to make me an angry kher so please refrain from writing one

Forever Bound 

**Prologue **

_It is almost time master._

"Yeah."

You aren't having second thoughts, hmm? 

"Shut up, idiot."

_Now don't be cross with me master. I was merely asking if you were ready._

"I have been ready, Seth, for thousands upon thousands of years."

A lone figure walked down a jewel encrusted hall, filled with portraits of the history of the world, from the birth of all creatures, to the civil war of the earth's peoples, to the rise of the age's new heroes---even to his own death, it depicted it all. 

Death. He had not known that it would be anything like he had experienced in the past five years. From being possessed by the strange keeper of Mayfil to be transported to the hallowed halls that he walked upon, Lavitz never thought that his after life would be more _exciting_ than the one he led in his previous one.

"You're late, you know!"

He stopped, a smile slowly creeping onto his pale face. "Shouldn't a kid like you be off playing with her dolls or something?"

"I am not a kid!" A small figure gradually appeared before him, revealing a seemingly young girl, not over the age of nine, before him. Her long crimson locks cascaded over her thin frame, amplifying her innocent looking state. "You know damn well that I'm much older than you---you jackass!"

If Lavitz were any other man, he would be appalled at the girl's language. Normal nine year olds didn't curse as she did, but he knew very well that this girl before him was anything but ordinary. A gloved hand stroked his chin mockingly, "Oh really? You don't act like it now do you, Soliel?" The girl crossed her arms in anger as he broke out into loud laughter. He really did like teasing his companion—the mischief that he caused made him feel as if he were alive again.

"I hate you!" Soliel turned her back to him, her look softening. "At any rate, loser, we better get going. You know how the others get."

"Indeed I do—they can get just as bratty as you." Lavitz's grin widened, knowing full well that the girl that he had come to befriend was muttering numerous profanities under her breath. He walked forward, resting his hand on her small head. "Let us go."

"I hate it when you do that," she muttered angrily as a dim white light enveloped the pair. "Really Lavitz, I don't understand how you were chosen." Lavitz looked upward towards the darkness above him, his eyes softening as he felt his body lift from the ground. He never did like this part—albeit he no longer had a solid form, teleportation always made him a bit queasy. In an instant the two reappeared in a semi-darkened room, a single candle providing the only source of light. "We're lucky," muttered Soliel. "The meeting hasn't started yet."

"Well they're on time for once."

"It's amusing."

Soliel sighed wearily. "God. It never ends, does it?" As if on cue, the room filled with a bright crimson light, revealing two more specters of the past. "I rather go back to the fiery pits of Mayfil than deal with the likes of you."

"I'm not used to seeing you with a sense of humor, Rose." Lavitz looked out at the woman who he had known as cold and withdrawn—but in death, her demeanor had changed. Her look, however, had not. She still wore the attire of a warrior; her sword still clung close to her body.

"You call that humor?"

The specter called Rose nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "Eleven thousand years in the making," she said with a small laugh. "Why Lavitz? Does my sudden change in attitude not appeal to you?"

"It does, it does."

"To me as well, love." A hand wove around the former dragoon's small waist gently. Rose turned her head to the side, taking in the sight of her eternal love, the man that had captured her heart and soul in both life and death.

"Oh for the love of the Goddess!" Laughter filled the small room as Soliel waved her hands up over her head in annoyance. The foursome had been together for at least the past three and half years, and, although Soliel acted as if she loathed them, she couldn't choose any other being to replace her _friends._

"Shall we begin the meeting now?" The laughter died down as a new voice filled the room. All eyes were turned to the single flame that had illuminated the room. "Good. Now to discuss the newest danger that approaches."

"Aten, it is true then?"

"Yes, Zieg," the voice answered knowingly. "We are on the brink of yet another conflict that will endanger all souls, both living and dead—perhaps even the Creator herself." The former dragon night rolled his fists into two very tights fists. Yet again, the world that he had worked for was in danger once more.

"What can we do about it?" questioned Lavitz. "We have all left the world of the living if you haven't forgotten." The flame flickered in response as if it were taking his statement into consideration.

"This is true, but there is a way."

"A way to what?"

"A way to return to the world that you love so very much."

-0.oo.0 -

"Daddy, I'm BORED!" A brown haired child tugged at her father's arm forcefully with a persistent look on her young face. His father sighed wearily, pulling the three year old off of the floor. His tired blue eyes searched the room for a savior, but he found none. How he got stuck babysitting was beyond him.

"Claire," he began in that authoritative tone that fathers tend to use. "Why don't you go play with your toys?" The child shook her quickly in defiance. He sighed once more. "Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to go see Grammpa!"

"But Grandpa went home."

"But daddy---" The girl's voice trailed off as tears filled her eyes. Her father sighed, knowing full well what was to come. Things always started out this way. "Why did he have to go away?" The girl let the tears in her eyes flow freely down her pale skin.

"Now Claire that isn't fair," he scolded. "Grandpa has many responsibilities---like training Uncle Kongol and taking care of his town. He's mayor now."

"What's a mayor?" The young girl looked up at her father with violet eyes filled with wonder. He smiled softly, thankful to the Goddess that she had changed the subject. He pulled her closer to his body, feeling the child's warmth.

"Someone who leads and protects people."

The girl giggled. 'You protect mommy and me. Does that make you a mayor?"

"Not quite," he replied softly. "That makes me your father." The girl yawned, pressing her head down in his chest. She was a strange little thing—that daughter of his. It made him wonder if he himself was such a handful as a child.

"I love you daddy."

"And I you, little Claire." The girl let out a content sigh as she continued to nuzzle into her father's chest. It was an innocent moment for both father and daughter; perhaps it would be the last of which they would share.

--

The next chapter has been "finished." I just need to go over it a few more times, change some things, and post it within the next few days. I expect to have it some time around the weekend. Thanks for reading. 

Kher


	2. Chapter 1: Of Blood and Life

**Forever Bound**

**Rating**: T (may or may not go up in later chapters).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LoD, but if I ruled the world perhaps it would be a different story.

**Author's Notes**: And so the plot thickens a smidgen in the chapter. It wasn't all that difficult to write, considering I knew exactly what I wanted to happen here (which is a very rare occurrence for me XD)

--------------

**Chapter 1: Of Blood and Life**

Night had fallen upon the continent, leaving all streets bare and silent—it was no different for the sleeping village Seles with one _minor_ exception. A lone figure, cloaked in black, walked over the cobbled stone aimlessly, passing one lit window to another. How peaceful this village was, much different from the one that had been nearly put to extinction five years prior—it was a pity that it would have to return to turbulent times once more.

You have the permission of the master to continue. 

The figure stopped, parting thin painted crimson lips. "Right," whispered a soft feminine voice. Looking at the path before her, she noted a medium sized home to the right of her. There was something about it that called to her, lured her---some strange power resided within those walls.

Slowly and stealthily, she approached the seemingly silent building. As she walked, the feeling became stronger—she felt the power of the old ones, the dragons, somehow rooted in within the occupants of the house.

_Remember, we only want the girl, Alexiel._

The woman nodded, placing a hand on the brick wall. Closing her eyes, ancient words escaped from her lips, causing a pale yellow light to form around her. She took one step forward so that her thin form could press against the rough texture---first her right leg vanished, followed by her arms, and, within seconds, the wall enveloped her.

And the streets of Seles were empty once more.

0.o.o.0

He was excited.

His friends, family, world---he would be returning to them all in a matter of hours. 'I wonder if they still remember me,' he thought stupidly. Lavitz laughed at himself softly. He knew very well that Albert would have a fit—maybe even a heart attack. And Dart, Soa only knew what Dart would do.

"You should be resting you know."

"Ghosts don't need to rest, Soliel," he whispered softly. For some reason, he felt a pang of sadness resound through the room. The girl that he had come to know and tease over the past few years was never very good at hiding her emotions. One would think that the thousands of years his senior would have taught her some form of control. "What is it?"

The girl plopped down on a nearby chair. "I--" she began but her voice trailed off. Walking a few steps to the right, he stood before her with a concerned look on his pale statuesque face. "I don't wish for you to go."

He kneeled beside her. "You mean you are not coming with us?" The girl shook her head slowly, avoiding contact with his eyes. "And why is that, Soliel? We could use your help."

A sigh. "I don't belong in that world, Lavitz. I died before Diaz, before the Dragon Campaign—hell, I was born hundreds of years before the original dragoons were born."

"But that's just it---you have so much knowledge that you could give us."

The girl laughed darkly. "As a nine year old? If I went with you, I'd be given a nine year old's body," she paused for a moment, eyeing the former knight. "I would only be a bother."

Lavitz watched the girl, woman in spirit, rise from her chair. He couldn't help but wonder, at that one moment, what she would look like if she had been given the chance to live her life. Closing his eyes, he pictured her as a tall woman, with her dark red hair bound my a thin piece of cloth so that it would no longer be a bother for her. She would make a very feminine young woman indeed with her body most likely garbed in a long form fitting rosy gown of sorts.

She would be very beautiful, the kind of beauty that may end up lashing out at you and wounding you if you did not tread lightly.

"What are you doing, Lavitz?"

"Just thinking."

The girl chuckled lightly, placing a small hand on his shoulder. "Don't think so much," she whispered. "I wouldn't want you to hurt that pretty little head of yours."

Silence took the room, leaving the pair to muse about their pasts and their futures. Lavitz knew that it wouldn't be much longer until he would be given the chance to say farewell to the land of the dead and hello to the land of living. He would be able to run his hands through the earth once more, feel his feet touch solid ground, revel in the sun's rays as it washed down upon his skin.

"Lavitz--"

"Hn?"

"Please," whispered Soliel. "Promise me that you won't forget about me when you're reunited with your friends." The former dragoon gazed at the girl with a perplexed look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

The girl shook her head. "Just promise me that one thing."

"I promise."

0.oo.0

The inside of the small cottage was 'cozy' to say the very least. It made the shadowy figure known as Alexiel sick to her stomach. Dark crimson eyes carefully glanced over the contents of what seemed to be the living area—there were two oak bookcases in the corner filled with maybe fifty or sixty texts of some meaningless and useless nature. Next to it were two plush chairs strewn with small porcelain dolls and small pieces of cloth (perhaps used as garments for the clothing—she didn't know).

In the middle of the room was a medium sized table, most likely made of the same oak as the bookcases. On it rested several documents consisting of old scholarly articles and a few letters that appeared to be recently opened. Quickly, she scanned some of the pieces of paper noting words such as dragoon, Serdio, Melbu Frahma, The Dragon Campaign, and The Moon Child.

_Don't waste your time with such things. Find the girl. _

The woman nodded. Her eyes roamed over the room once more out of sheer curiosity—her auburn colored eyes settling on a nearby mantle. On it, she noticed the whitest of stones propped up against the wall. To any normal person it was nothing more than a decoration—but to her, it was something so much more. It was the strongest of all power. With a flick of her wrist, a small flame slowly began to form in the palm of her hand. She smiled from underneath her hood as she willed it to grow.

"And so begins the journey," she whispered. Without any effort at all, she tossed the flame on top of the document ridden table, causing it immediately to combust into flames. With a soft chuckle, her cloaked form dissolved into the darkened crevices of the cottage.

It wasn't long until the screams of the villagers reached the intruder's ears. She smiled darkly, her body dissolving into the shadows of the village. It wouldn't be long now. Within moments, a disheveled looking woman rushed into the room, her eyes darting from side to side. "Dart, go get Claire!" she yelled. The woman then sprinted to the mantle, grasping the stone that had caught the attention of the intruder earlier.

"Mommy, mommy!" She looked over at her husband and child wearily, thanking the goddess that they were safe for the time being. She knelt beside her daughter with a tired smile.

"Everything will be alright," she whispered softly as she pulled the girl into a warm embrace. "You and daddy are going to go visit Uncle Albert, okay?" She looked down at the girl lovingly. "I want you to keep this for daddy okay?" she asked as she placed the stone in her daughter's hands. The girl sniffed pathetically as her father took her into his strong arms.

"Shana.…"

"Now isn't the time, Dart. Please remember what we discussed." The elder man nodded—and within minutes he had vanished from her sight. She sighed, knowing full well what was to come. "You can come out now."

"Clever little pawn."

-----------------

As always thanks to the reviewers. Cookies for all :P


	3. Chapter 2: As the Tide Changes

**Forever Bound**

**Chapter 2: As the Tide Changes**

**Author's Notes: ** This chapter took forever to get out. I didn't know where I really wanted to go with this chapter (as I still had a lot of setting up to do), but, overall, I'm happy with it. Now, I did use a little Al Bhed in this chapter (just because I like the language.) I'll provide the translation at the end of the chapter though it really isn't necessary to get what's going on.

As always, please review and tell me your thoughts. What do I need to improve on? What am I already good at? You decide :P

---------------------------------------

"Will it hurt?"

"Perhaps," came the reply. "I haven't performed such a ritual before."

"Well that's reassuring."

Three warriors of the past stood together in a circle, their hands intertwined, all minds focusing on one single goal—life. Soliel stood to the side, her hands clasped together in prayer. Truth be told, she had wanted to travel with the trio. A large part of her wished to walk upon the earth that she had left so long ago, but, as always, things never worked out as she wished them too.

_Soa, Bmayca Gaab draca dnyjamanc cyva uh draen zuinhao_, she whispered softly. Her words were that of an all but forgotten language, the language that she had once spoken in her previous life. It made her miss home. "_Aten, E ys nayto__."_

A darkened figure appeared in the middle of the trio; it was the first time that Aten had ever shown himself to them in the past five years. With his hands outstretched in front of him, he smiled from underneath his cloak. "You will be fine."

With a nod of his head, several orbs materialized around the group of warriors, and hues of yellows, reds, and blues began to swirl around them. Aten watched on as their bodies lifted off the ground. _Sudran, Gaaban, keja meva du druca fru ryja mucd ed. Yht mad dras vekrd eh ouin hysa._

With his small prayer, three emerald spheres, not unlike those of Wingly magic, took their bodies in. And in a matter of seconds, the spheres had transported them out of the chamber.

Soliel sighed, turning her attention to Aten. "Do you really think that they'll be alright?" The man before her nodded, his hand moving up to slide the darkened hood off over his head.

"Of course," he reassured. Two pairs of eyes drifted up to the ceiling, their hopes and dreams had gone with the three travelers. Perhaps, they would be the ones, along with the living dragoons, to finally beat the demon that they had long since banished.

---------------

"She's a strong woman."

"That's all you have to say?" Bitter tasting liquid swiftly flowed down his throat, burning and irritating the red flesh along the way. A rough and calloused fist slammed down onto the table in frustration. Angry blue orbs scanned the bar, searching for just one poor soul to start a fight with. He had remembered the drunken brawls he had gotten into when he was still a teenager—and a part of him wished to return to that time.

"Do you really think drinking yourself to a coma will help, old friend?" Dark blue eyes looked up into regal brown ones. He had come to Bale, his body badly beaten and tired with his daughter propped on his back. Only Soa knew how they managed to escape the burning village. He grimaced.

For what seemed to be the billionth time, he had lost his hometown—and most likely, even more family and friends. "I'll do what I damn well want, your majesty."

The ruler of Serdio sighed wearily. "And what of Claire? She needs you more than anything right now." A sigh. Dart knew well that the little girl hadn't spoken a word since their departure; he had dropped her off, crying, into the open arms of Emille. Perhaps it wasn't the best of ideas; perhaps he was being a poor father, but the pain that he felt…

"I've had enough," he whispered softly, pushing the wooden goblet away. With his elbows propped up on the table, he allowed his heavy head to fall into his hands, golden tresses of hair hiding his darkened and weary face. A gentle, perhaps coercing, hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Lets go back to the castle, Dart. You need rest."

Dart's body twitched. "No, I need to kill the bastard who was responsible for it."

A sigh. "You will get the opportunity soon enough," a drained Albert reassured. "But first, we must go back to the castle. I've already called for the others."

A drunken smirk slowly materialized on his lips. "Then we can rescue her!" he exclaimed, shooting up from his chair, only to clumsily fall back into a seated position. Albert stifled a small laugh, helping the man to his feet.

"You know you really shouldn't drink so much."

"Oh really?" questioned Dart as the two walked towards the door. "Because I do recall a certain knight telling me of a certain adventure that concerned ale."

"WHAT?"

For the first time since the incident, hearty laughter escaped from their throats. And, for the first time, things didn't seem to be so horrible.

-----------------------------

Darkness.

She had been walking through it for what seemed to be hours as she followed her kidnapper. No words had been exchanged between the two. It was odd to her that she had not been chained up or bound in any way—then again, she didn't have a clue as to where she was, whom she was dealing with, and what they truly wanted with her (though she did have a small clue).

She sighed. So far the message that she had received from Charle had proved to be true down to the tiniest detail. A forgotten prophecy.

A last stand.

_A return of the Moon That Never Sets,_ she mused to herself thoughtfully. Brown orbs trailed back up to the cloaked figure before her. The woman still remained silent as if she refused to acknowledge Shana's presence.

"Stop."

Her words were both unexpected and filled with malice, causing the young woman to stop dead in her tracks. A tan arm crept out from underneath its black sheath, a smooth palm pointed upwards. Shana watched in awe as a pale blue orb formed above the woman's hand, illuminating the darkened area for the first time.

"This is—"

"A forgotten place."

Shana's eyes widened as she took in the landscape before her. Although they had been walking in complete darkness, this new area was covered in every sort of plant and flower. Up ahead, she noted a large pond in the middle of the lush area, its rippling waves the only source of sound.

"It is said that the Goddess once _lived_ in this area," whispered the stranger. "She must have lived a very peaceful existence, but that was before she betrayed mankind."

"What do you mean betrayed?"

The woman laughed softly. "All will be explained in due time, Moon Child."

-------------------------

Feeling.

For the first time, in what seemed like thousands of years, he felt something. Perhaps it was the sun's rays washing down on him—yes, he felt warmth. Or maybe it was the textured earth beneath his back. And yes, he felt the ever so light breeze moving in and out of his hair.

Opening curious emerald eyes, he took in the sight of the clear sapphire sky. But the surreal, peaceful, moment was not to last. As he inhaled, the familiar stench of flame and death overpowered his senses. The former knight pushed himself off of the ground slowly (as he was not used to this new body of his), only to find himself amidst a graveyard of sorts.

"Who could have done this?"

Small cottages had been burned to the ground—most likely with its occupants still inside. Several bodies were scattered across the earth, looks of fear and pure desperation still on some of their faces. Walking through the maze of destruction, he felt his heart drop—in his first life, he had grown used to the concept of death. But now, after losing one chance to live, he knew all to well the importance of what life had to offer.

And maybe, if he endured this new trial, Lavitz would get the chance to live his life in its entirety. He smiled softly, knowing full well that his mother would love to have a few grandchildren running around the house.

"Lavitz!"

The former knight snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes glancing up to meet the faces of both Rose and Zieg. "Found anyone yet?"

It was a wishful question.

"There aren't any survivors here," muttered Zieg, brushing off the dust and ash off of his crimson tunic. "Where are we anyway?"

"Seles, I think. We visited this area after Lavitz's dea-," Rose paused for just a moment. It was strange to say such a thing seeing as though the knight was standing right in front of her. Shaking her head, she looked out towards the entrance of the town. "Bale couldn't be more than a day's walk away."

"Agreed, though it may be a bit different traveling without any weapons," mused Lavitz. With a smile, he started to walk forward. "As long as the guardian of the limestone cavern isn't around, we'll be peachy."

"Guardian of the what?"

"You'll be fine, Zieg."

--------------------------------------------------------------

So another chapter has been finished insert cheers here Thanks Grammar Man, FlyHigh4Life, and Purple Lore. You guys are great!

Until next time!

Translations:

i Soa, Please Keep these travelers safe on their journey

ii Aten, I am ready.

iii Mother, Keeper, give life to those who have lost it. And let them fight in your name.


End file.
